


День, когда мир сгорел

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Демоны прорвали завесу между мирами и хлынули в наш мир, и нефилимы все-таки проиграли битву.





	

Мир полыхал.

Огни пожарищ, взрывы…

В воздухе стояла пыль, на языке, то и дело, оседал привкус меди, а гарь обжигала горло. Города разрушались, оставляя после себя только цепь замысловатых руин.

Демоны.

Десятки. Сотни. Тысячи. Сотни тысяч. Чудовища: кто с полной пастью зубов, кто с жуткими лапами, рассекающими металл, как простую ткань, кто с ядовитой слюной, прожигающей до костей… Монстры, жаждущие крови и плоти, дышащие запахом смерти и разлагающихся тканей.

Они хлынули в мир, как потоп. Как кара. Как наказание. Улицы заполнили тела убитых, пожираемые падальщиками, пришедшими следом за демонами.

Они не щадили никого. Ни мужчин, ни женщин, ни детей. Ибо для демона нет ничего важнее утоления его жажды.

Люди пытались бежать. Люди пытались сражаться. Люди пытались… пытались… и умирали. Снова и снова. Один человек, второй, третий…

Смерть.

Душный запах горящей плоти, ядовитый смрад гниющих тел…

Наступила Долгая Ночь.

И пришли они. Тысячелетия жившие в ночной темноте, скрывавшиеся в тени домов и улиц, незримые и невидимые, всего лишь легенды, всего лишь жалкий миф, для детей и наивных взрослых. Чудовища, воспеваемые писателями, кино, театрами… Оборотни с горящими глазами, вампиры, наполненные жаждой не менее жуткой, чем их прародители, чудесные маги самых различных обличий, держащие в руках горящие шары заклинаний, укрытые шумом листвы феи, словно воплощенная в жизнь детская фантазия – остроухие, странные, чуждые… И с ними пришли ангелы с пылающими мечами, от прикосновения с которыми демоны рассыпались в пыль.

Они теснили монстров, они сражались плечом к плечу, как братья, в едином порыве, с единой целью, и не было сильнее товарищей, чем связанные причудливой руной ангел и нежить.

Казалось, воздух запел, наполненный звоном клинков, жуткими визгами умирающих демонов, и люди встали рядом со своими спасителями, сражаясь за свой мир так же отчаянно, как хватались когда-то за жизнь.

А потом ангелы и их друзья стали умирать.

Пали тысячи… потом сотни… потом десятки… Пока не осталось ни одного существа, способного дать отпор идущим в бой дьявольским отродьям.

Кроме одного.

**

Нью-Йорк горел.

Казалось, пламя не гасло ни на секунду с тех пор, как демонические орды хлынули в мир. Невыносимый жар распространился на километры кругом, превращая некогда прекрасный город в его жуткое отражение.

Он пришел, когда посреди Долгой Ночи пошел снег.

Белые хлопья падали с темного, лишенного звезд неба, словно последний дар Бога, призванный остановить безжалостный огонь.

Он прошелся по разграбленным коридорам Нью-Йоркского Института, заглянул в пустые, полуразрушенные залы, скрытые слоями пыли, грязи и нитями паутины и вышел во внутренний дворик с нелепым каменным фонтаном и парой сломанных скамеек. Здесь, несмотря на царившее уже несколько лет безумие, все ещё цвели цветы. Ярко красные розы, нежные незабудки, высокие дельфиниумы и мальвы причудливых цветов. Он прошел в сад, с любопытством смотря по сторонам и небрежно касаясь рукой ярких бутонов, тут же опадавших на землю. С его одежд все ещё капала кровь, черные когти на его длинных пальцах блестели, словно драгоценные камни, а лицо было словно высечено из камня.

\- Ты долго сражался, нефилим, - проговорил он с легким, еле заметным шипением. – Твоя война подошла к концу.

Алек стоял спиной к нему, не спеша поворачиваться. Его руки, покрытые сеткой новых шрамов и не заживших ран, сжимали в руках меч, в то время как лук, покоился в колчане за спиной. Он  облокотился свободной рукой о фонтан – ноги его уже почти не держали из-за жуткой раны на животе, сочившейся вязким зеленым гноем, пропитывавшим тугую повязку.

Бежать, сопротивляться – ничто не имело смысла. Ни эта война, ни полчища демонов за стенами, ни те смерти, что ему пришлось увидеть: Джейс, Иззи, мать, отец, Клэри, Саймон… Единственный человек в мире, ради которого он был готов жить, дышать, сражаться и умереть,  давно мертв. Он был первым павшим в этой войне.

\- Мне было интересно… - облизнув пересохшие губы, тихо проговорил Алек, уверенный, что демон его услышит, - придешь ли ты сам или пришлешь одного из своих эмиссаров, чтобы закончить дело?

Демон шагнул ближе.

\- Александр, - удивительно мягко протянул он. – Я бы не позволил сделать это кому-то другому. Ты же, фактически, член семьи.

Услышав эти слова, Алек резко развернулся, сталкиваясь взглядом с огромными зелено-золотыми глазами, ярко выделявшимися на фоне бледной кожи, и тут же снова замер, не решаясь отпустить свою единственную опору.

\- Я надеялся умереть в бою. Я надеялся умереть ещё тогда, в самом начале… - Алек усмехнулся. – Но ты не мог этого позволить, верно? Ты хотел наказать его… и меня.

Демон широко улыбнулся, обнажая ряд острых клыков у себя во рту.

\- Мой сын был храбрым воином и сильным противником. Он – единственный мой потомок, действительно достойный зваться сыном Асмодеуса. Я всегда знал, что он меня не разочарует.

\- И ты убил его, - жестко проговорил Алек, стискивая в руке рукоять клинка.

\- Я забрал его жизнь, пока это не закончится, - кивнул Асмодеус. – А теперь заберу твою.

Алек не успел даже дернуться, когда принц Ада оказался прямо перед ним и резким взмахом своих когтей перерезал горло последнему нефилиму. Кровь, хлынувшая из раны, залила белоснежный костюм демона и ярким пятном расплылась по укрывшему все легким покрывалом снегу. Чувствуя, как бешено заколотилось в борьбе за последние крохи жизни его сердце, Алек Лайтвуд прикрыл глаза и начал медленно оседать на землю, и уже не почувствовал, как был подхвачен на руки своим убийцей.

***

Они были красивой парой.

Маг и нефилим.

Бледные, с темными синяками под глазами, в одежде, хранившей память о последних часах их жизни, на каменном алтаре, сокрытые в самых глубинах его нового царства.

Асмодеус положил рядом с Александром его меч, а рядом с сыном легла Белая Книга, а затем запечатал гробницу.

\- Спите, дети мои. Однажды вы будете править этим новым миром… - тихо прошептал он, уходя прочь.

В воздухе повисла тишина, не сотрясаемая ни единым звуком. Мир за скрытым магией демона камнем, полыхал, харкал кровью и задыхался, от собственной слабости, а здесь, среди абсолютной тишины, ждали нового рождения два любящих сердца, которым не было дела до мира и жизни.

Мир горел…

Так пускай горит.

 


End file.
